pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI009: Shell Shock!
Pokémon World |machars =Ash Ketchum, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Nurse Joy, Jessie, James |michars =Umberto, Reporter |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Lapras, Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Growlithe, Rhydon, Machoke, Kabuto (multiple) |local =Dome Fossil Island |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png }} is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Aboard Lapras, the group follows a news crew to an uninhabited island, where a scientific expedition is underway after the discovery of a fossilized Kabuto. A series of natural disasters place our heroes in mortal danger, with only the power of their Pokémon to help them. What is the secret of the Kabuto, and who wants that secret to remain hidden? Episode Plot As the heroes enjoy a sunny day (being carried by Lapras through the islands), they get soaked when a boat passes in a hurry. Misty is annoyed, but they see the island, so they go to check it out. Ash calls Lapras back and hear a reporter, telling that a team is going to uncover the Kabuto mystery. The heroes follow the reporter and find out the team has uncovered a Kabuto fossil. The reporter talks with the chief in expedition, much to the heroes's surprise, Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy explains that Kabuto have oil that brings good health and may bring to a person immortality. Hearing this, Tracey and Ash want to help her out. Nurse Joy accepts, then Tracey and Ash turn to the camera, greeting Oak and Ash's mom, though Ash gets restrained. Team Rocket are in the submarine and Jessie wonders what is a TV crew doing here. Meowth tells they can capture Pikachu and be on TV a while, pleasing Jessie. The heroes go with the archaeologists to explore these fossils, while a mysterious man watches them. As the heroes wander through the mountains, James lags behind Jessie and Meowth, bringing a large backpack. Suddenly, the Growlithe are stopped and growl. The large boulder comes down, so the crew escapes it. Ash tells Nurse Joy to order Machoke to stop it. Nurse Joy does that, so Machoke push the boulder down the cliff. This causes the boulder to fall on James, who falls down with it. As the expedition continues, Pikachu notices something, but there is nothing behind some rocks, though the mysterious man watches. The expedition led everyone to a bay. The Pokémon and people begin digging out. Ash knows the result will be pleasing, but suddenly, rocks are falling down from a cliff. One rock almost falls on the TV crew, but Rhydon stops it using Horn Drill. Misty begins to feel there is someone who does not want them around, although Tracey knows the island is deserted. Pikachu saw something and runs to it, with Ash following him. Ash sees someone and takes a shortcut, then tackles the man. The man stands up and orders them to leave the island. The archaeologists, including Tracey and Misty appear. The man clarifies he is the one dropping the boulders, telling he is doing them a favor. The heroes are angered at this response, but the man tells he is protecting them all from danger. Using the reporter's microphone, the man tells that the prophecy will be fulfilled; if the island is disturbed, the moon will glow red and the land will be overflowed by the sea. Misty does not see they caused damage, as the man itself has been disturbing by bringing the boulders down. Nurse Joy tells the man they tried to learn more from Kabuto fossils, but the man is persistent, wanting them to go away. An archaeologist appears, telling a Kabuto fossil has been found, so they go to it. In the cave, Nurse Joy confirms that it is Kabuto. Tracey sees more fossils, so Nurse Joy now knows the walls are Kabuto fossils. The archaeologist goes to get a Rhydon to dig out, but the man from before stops him. Suddenly, the cave begins to shake, as Team Rocket emerge. Team Rocket are warned by the man a disaster will befall them all if the fossils are taken. Team Rocket throw the bomb (which gets bounced off) and Ash drops it. The bomb explodes and the fossils fall down, only to be collected by Team Rocket, who go off. Suddenly, a red moon appears. The fossils turn into Kabuto themselves, both in the balloon and underground. The Kabuto awaken and gnaw at the TV reporter's camera. Team Rocket's balloon is pierced by one of the Kabuto and they blast off. The heroes go out and feel the ground shaking. Nurse Joy knows the island WILL sink. The man knows rafts can be build to avoid this disaster. Seeing the water approaching, they begin to build the raft. The water rises, so Ash sends Squirtle and Lapras, while Misty Goldeen and Staryu, then attach the rope to them. The heroes manage to escape the island, which sinks with a final shake. The heroes see the truth behind the prophecy, as Nurse Joy apologizes to the man. The reporter agrees it is best the world does not know about this incident. They see Kabuto departing, with Tracey believing they are searching for a new home. Ash hopes they do. Debuts Character *Umberto *Reporter Trivia *This is the first time Nurse Joy is seen in a different outfit other than her nurses uniform. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Ponyta. Gallery The boat passes near Lapras and the gang OI009 2.jpg The fossil discovery OI009 3.jpg The reporter interviews Nurse Joy OI009 4.jpg Tracey and Ash on TV OI009 5.jpg The expedition starts OI009 6.jpg A mysterious man appears OI009 7.jpg The Machoke stop the boulder OI009 8.jpg The Machoke lift the boulder OI009 9.jpg Rhydon pierces the rock OI009 10.jpg The heroes dig out the rocks OI009 11.jpg Nurse Joy's conclusion OI009 12.jpg Team Rocket stole the fossils OI009 13.jpg Kabuto are unfossilized OI009 14.jpg The heroes escape the Kabuto OI009 15.jpg The red moon glows OI009 16.jpg The raft is being built OI009 17.jpg The heroes escape the island OI009 18.jpg With a final shake, the island sinks }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors